


FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Four - Going Sledding

by Find Me In Pops (writemeourlovestory)



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeourlovestory/pseuds/Find%20Me%20In%20Pops
Summary: After a heavy, overnight snowfall, Betty and Jughead decide to spend their morning going sledding in the snow.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 18
Collections: FindMeInPops’ 12 Days of Ficmas 2019, Home for the HoliDale





	FindMeInPops' 12 Days of Ficmas: Day Four - Going Sledding

**Prompt:** No. 39 - Going sledding

 **Ship(s):** Betty Cooper x Jughead Jones

 **Rating:** T

 **CW(s):** N/A

 **Reindeer Games:** Vixen: Winter

* * *

“Hello?” Jughead’s very groggy voice came through the phone.

“Jug.” Betty, on the other hand, was all but vibrating with excitement but was intent on making sure that Jughead was actually awake before she started raving at him at 7am.

“Betty? What time is it?” She could practically see him sleepily rubbing his eyes with his messy hair and flushed cheeks as well as that adorable face he always pulled when he woke up. If he was next to her right now, she would have woken him up with little feather kisses and maybe some hot cocoa too but no, he was at home, in his own bed and, instead, he was woken up by his ringing phone.

“Early but that doesn’t matter.”

Now she could see his furrowed brows whilst he unsuccessfully smoothed his hair, trying to work out what was going on. Jughead was quite possibly the most intelligent person she had ever met but not first thing in the morning. When he had just woken up, Jughead was lucky if he remembered his own name - he was not a morning person.

“Have you seen? No, I guess you probably haven’t seen.” She paused for a moment, her brain working too fast for her mouth to keep up. “Jughead look outside, open the curtains and look outside.”

Jughead obliged, still at a loss for what Betty was going on about but his questions were answered as he was promptly blinded when he pulled back one curtain.

“Holy shit.” He whispered, his eyes not believing what was in front of him. Every inch of the front garden was covered in a thick coat of snow, nothing was untouched. It was beautiful. 

Snow was still falling relentlessly, the clouds seemingly never-ending and, if it continued at this rate, there would be a good foot of snow within the hour.

“I know, it’s absolutely gorgeous isn’t it. You know what this means, right?” Betty had now started bouncing in her seat, her eager tone a contrast to her boyfriend’s monotone.

“We’re not going anywhere.”

“The _car_ isn’t going anywhere and school’s closed.” This was what was making Betty most excited, anyway to get out of that hellhole for a day was more than welcomed by her.

“So, I wondered if you wanted to go sledding before we get completely snowed in?”

“I’ll be five minutes.”

* * *

Lucky for them, Betty and Jughead’s neighbourhood was right next to a large hilltop field - the perfect place for sledding.

After picking Betty up at her house, Jughead led her to that very field, both of them dragging a colourful plastic sled that had not been used for years; Riverdale did not get snow very often but, when they got a coating, it was hardly ever this thick. Betty had had to dig through the garage for ten minutes before she had found the cheap sleds hidden away in a cardboard moving box.

The pair took turns pushing each other down the hill but were struggling to pick up great speed - that’s when Jughead suggested they went down together.

Jughead balanced the sled half-over the crest of the hill before setting himself down on the far end of the seat, using his arms to anchor the sled in place as Betty ungracefully climbed onto his lap.

“Are you ready?” At Betty’s nod, he tucked his legs under hers, bent awkwardly to stop his limbs overspilling. “All arms and legs inside the vehicle.” He announced as he began to push the pair over the edge of the hill.

They went barreling down in the snow but overturned before they had reached the bottom. They fell unceremoniously into the foot-deep snow, rolling with the momentum they had built, before finally coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Betty was tucked into Jughead’s chest, his arms surrounding her as he had caught her and pulled her into his arms as they came off the sled, trying to keep her injury-free.

“That went well.” Betty commented dryly before silence overtook them, slightly in shock from the ordeal.

After a minute of lying there Betty’s teeth began to chatter, her muscles trembling, and she pressed herself tighter into Jughead’s bodyheat although the proximity did not help much due to his sodden clothes.

“Hot cocoa?” Jughead asked.

“Sure.” As Betty pulled away, Jughead kissed the tip of her bright red nose.


End file.
